


5 Times Draco Told Half The Truth, And One Time He Told The Full Truth

by ughdotcom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (minor character), 5+1 Things, Angst, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Getting Together, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27667340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: There's been one thing that Harry still can't find out. Why did Draco Malfoy not identify him at Malfoy Manor? He keeps saying that it's because he had a change of heart, and Harry believes him, he does! He just feels like Draco is hiding something.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	5 Times Draco Told Half The Truth, And One Time He Told The Full Truth

1-

“I don’t have to talk to you.” Draco snarled as he sat down in the chair across from Harry. “I know what’s going to happen. You’re going to say some words at my trial and I’m going to go to Azkaban for life. I don’t need to add onto that.” Draco forced himself to look cool and disinterested.

“Actually no.” Harry said, making sure his files were neat. “I’m going to try and get you off.” Draco stared at him in shock, not even able to keep up the facade. Harry laughed. “Bad choice of words. I'm going to try to clear your name.”

“Why?”

“You’re just a kid, Draco, like me. You didn’t choose this.”

“I chose this!” Draco pulled up his sleeve to reveal the dark mark, scarred over with so many tiny white lines.

“You obviously regret it.” Harry smiled sadly.

“Yeah. I didn’t do anything to help you, Potter. I don’t deserve sympathy.”

“You did, actually do something to help us. You didn’t identify me at Malfoy Mansion.”

“Yeah, because it turns out that at some point when you’re 17 you realize the years of abuse made you who you are and that what you’re doing is wrong, and then you have to lie.”

“You just said you deserve Azkaban.”

“I do. One time doesn’t make up for everything else.”

“I think it does! Draco, you have good in your heart. You couldn’t kill Dumbledore, you cried about it, you didn’t want to kill us. Draco, deep down, you’re good.”

Draco laughed. “Sure! Sure!” Then his fake smile fell “How do you know about...?”

“Dumbledore? I was there.”

“Of course you were.” Draco groaned. “Of course.”

“Malfoy, I’m not going to let you die in a prison.”

“How do you know I’d die? I’m tougher than I look.”

Harry scanned Draco’s thin malnourished body. “Sure.”

“Malfoy, honestly, I’m going to get you off.”

“Please, Potter, I’d rather you didn’t.”

“What? No I’m going to. Wait.” Harry groaned and glared at Draco who was giggling.

“You’re the one who brought up the alternate meaning the first time!” Draco defended.

“I am.”

Draco sobered up, before looking at Harry truthfully. “Can you help the others? The other Slytherins. They’re all like me, Potter. If you truly believe I’m good, you have to believe they are too.”

“I am, Malfoy.” Harry said, clasping Draco’s hand in his own. “I  _ will _ .”

“If you don’t save them I  _ will _ throw the trial to go to Azkaban. I know my trial is last.”

“Who do you want saved the most? I can’t get all of them. Some of them did do horrible things.”

“ _ All _ of them, Potter. We’re  _ all _ abused kids who did horrible things, and we probably all deserve to go to Azkaban. But if you can get me off, you can get them off.”

“I will, Malfoy.”

“Thank you, Potter.”

Harry smiled sadly at Draco before leaving the room.

2-

“Draco Malfoy, take the stand.” Kingsley said. Draco stood up, nodded his head graciously at Kingsley, and glided to the stand, the same way Narcissa did.

He sat down, and downed the Veritaserum like a shot.

“Draco Malfoy, do you swear to tell the truth?”

“I don’t have much choice do I?” He seemed to regret it as soon as he said it, but Kingsley just laughed.

“Quite right, Mr Malfoy. Now, you have already been interviewed. Now we wish to ask you questions again, based on the testimony of Harry Potter, Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Minerva McGonagall, and Luna Lovegood. Are you prepared?”

“As much as possible, Minister.”

Kingsley doesn't do the interviewing, Madam Bones does, which is nice.

“Do you agree with the things brought to the stand by all previous witnesses?”

“Yes.”

“Do you believe that Harry Potter is right in demanding that you be spared Azkaban?”

“No.”

“Why do you believe you should be sent to Azkaban?”

Draco takes a deep breath. “I did bad things. I  _ was _ a Death Eater. I was a bully. Someone needs to be sent to Azkaban. It should be me. None of my friends are going, and none of them deserve to. I do.”

“You testified at all of your friends' trials, and spoke highly of them under Veritaserum. Do you not believe the same things of your character?”

“I do not.”

“Mr Potter spoke of a time that you saved him at Malfoy Manor. Why did you do this?”

“I had realized that it was wrong. What we were doing was wrong. All I could do was that. I still helped them, and I still did wrong, and helping Potter once doesn’t undo that.”

“Thank you, Mr Malfoy. You may return to your home with your mother until your sentence is decided upon.”

Draco got down from the stand, nodding at Madam Bones. He caught Harry’s eye and smiled.

3-

Draco was lying on the sofa, reading Bronte idly when Narcissa brought Harry in.

“Potter.” He greeted, setting the book down and sitting up. “What brings you to the manor? I’m sure it’s not a futile scheme to trigger your PTSD.”

“How do you know-?”

“That you have PTSD? Please, Potter. We all have PTSD. What are you doing here?”

“I came to bring you your sentence.”

“Cruel of them to give that job to you.” Draco said, ignoring the way his mind perked up.

“I asked. You are one house arrest, only to be allowed in Malfoy Mansion for one year. And you must come to Hogwarts 8th year.”

“I must  _ what _ , Potter?”

“Hogwarts 8th year. To teach us what we didn’t learn. You have to come.”

“This will be torture I’m sure but if the courts so decree.” Draco laughed. “ _ Fuck _ .”

“Don’t worry. Parkinson, Zabini, and Greengrass will be there. I know that they’re your friends.”

“Who else?”

“I’ve got a list.” Harry handed him the list.

Draco scanned it.

Abbot, Hannah

Bones, Susan

Boot, Terry

Brown, Lavender

Finnegan, Seamus

Finch-Fletchley, Justin

Goldstein, Anthony

Granger, Hermione

Greengrass, Daphne

Longbottom, Neville

Macmillan, Ernie

Malfoy, Draco

Parkinson, Pansy

Patil, Padma

Patil, Parvati

Potter, Harry

Thomas, Dean

Weasley, Ron

Zabini, Blaise

“This is almost everyone,” he said. “Except the Slytherins.”

“Yeah, well. Most of the Slytherins, like you, were court ordered to come.”

“Yeah, no shit, Potter. We know that people are going to hate us. There’s just enough to form a clique. Why isn’t Theo here?”

“He’s in a less secure prison.”

“Why?”

“He attacked guards after his trial.”

Draco snorted. “I know it isn’t funny, but that’s just like Theo.”

“Yeah, I’d say the same if it was Ginny.”

Draco glanced up from the list at Harry. “Theo and I aren’t dating, Potter. No matter how many rumors spiraled from us making out on the couch.”

“Ginny and I aren’t dating either.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. That was new news. “Really?”

“She’s a lesbian. We came to terms after the war.”

“Ah. Give her my congratulations. I know some queer women if she needs to be set up.”

“I think she’s got her eye on someone.”

“Ah. So, Potter, is the visit over, or do you have more to say?”

“Why  _ did _ you tell your family it wasn’t me?”

“I’ve told you before, Potter.” Draco turned around to tidy the table.

“It can’t be the full answer.”

“What!” Draco spun around, yelling. “Do you believe I can’t possibly be good?!”

“No-”

“Get the fuck out of my house, Potter.”

Harry left, and Draco fell back onto the sofa, both angry and upset.

4-

“What are you doing up here?” Harry asked Draco, seeing him in the astronomy tower.

“I’m going to jump. Any problems, Potter?”

“Yes!” Harry shrieked, pulling Draco away from the edge and holding him tight.

“Let me go.” Draco yelled, fighting to be let out of Harry’s arms.

“ _ Stupify _ .” Harry said, and Draco collapsed in his arms. “Sorry, Malfoy. But I can’t let you do this.” he gathered Malfoy up and carried him to his room in the 8th year tower.

Pansy was sitting on Draco’s bed, looking panicked. Her hands were fisted in short black hair, tugging at it as she hyperventilated. “Oh thank god!” she yelled when she saw Draco.

“What happened?” Harry asked, setting him down on the bed.

“I came in to this.” she waved a scrap of parchment in the air. It was obvious what it was.

“Well, he’s okay now.”

“Oh thank  _ fuck _ .” Pansy laid down next to him. “Thank you, Potter. And I never told you how sorry I am for what I did during the war. I know you probably won’t forgive me, but I am sorry. I’ll come up with a more eloquent apology soon.”

“It’s okay.” Harry said, sitting next to her and Draco. “I’ve met so many kids that were horrible because of the way they were raised. I know that all of you can and are doing better.”

“Thanks.”

“I still don’t understand why he never identified me at Malfoy Manor, though.” Harry said, smiling sadly at the blonde boy on the bed.

“Hasn’t he told you enough times?” Pansy complained.

“Yeah. And I believe him. I just can’t believe it’s the whole truth.”

“That’s because you’re a prat, Potter.”

Harry laughed. “That much is true. You’ll take care of him, right?”

“I always do. Even when he doesn’t do it by himself.”

“Are you…” Harry made an obscene gesture with his hands, face rapidly reddening, causing Pansy to burst out in laughter.

“Oh  _ god _ no we are both  _ astoundingly _ homosexual.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh no harm done.” Pansy said, still laughing. “Your gaydar is just shattered in pieces. Might want to fix that.”

“Right.” Harry said, fleeing the room as quickly as possible.

5

“Granger, you work with Malfoy. You’re both the best in this class, I’m sure you’ll come up with something great. Class dismissed.”

Hermione ran after Draco. “Hey! Malfoy! You want to come to my room to get started?”

“Sure.” Draco shrugged, and followed the excited girl to her bedroom. When they entered, she downed a potion before flopping on the floor and spreading out her books.

“Hormones.” She clarified at his confused look.

“Ah. So, we have to create a potion?”

“Yeah. Most people can’t do it, we’re graded more on effort.”

“I suppose we are actually going to do it?”

“Of course. Technically, I’ve already created a potion we can submit if we can’t do it, but let’s try.”

“I’m sorry, I’m supposed to be your equal in potions?” Draco said, staring at her in shock.

“No one is my equal, Draco. The only problem is there isn’t a grade over an O.”

Draco started laughing. “Why was I such a  _ prick _ to you? We would have made great friends.”

“You were a prick.” Hermione said. “So, what should the potion do?”

“Polyjuice, but instead of needing a hair, you can just picture who you want to be?”

“Good idea!” Hermione praised.

The door to her room banged open, and Harry and Ron entered. They both flopped onto her bed.

“Draco’s here.” Hermione stated.

“Why?”

“Don’t be an arse, Ronald.” She said, throwing a pillow at him. “We have a potions project. If you’re nice I’ll snog you in a broom closet.”

Ron turned red, but he obviously wasn’t going to say anything more about Draco.

Hermione laughed and turned back to the potions project.

With both her and Draco working on it, they made a solid start, coming up with ideal ingredients to use. They would have to wait till the next day to brew it to see, but it would most likely work.

“Ron.” Hermione said, gliding out of the room. Ron followed at her heels like an excited puppy.

Draco watched them go, laughing under his breath. “What I wouldn’t give to have a relationship like that.” he said.

“What, to have some boy fawn over you like you hung the stars?”

“Obviously not, Potter. But it’s so obvious they love each other. They think so highly of each other, and they listen, and they  _ both _ fawn like the other hung the stars. And they still communicate, and debate, and have disagreements.”

“Hmm. You’re right.”

“Wait. How did you know I was gay, Potter?”

“Pansy told me.”

“That was rude of her. Wait, Pansy! You call her  _ Pansy _ ? Are you guys friends?”

“I called her Parkinson and she threatened me with a knife, it’s nothing so serious as  _ friends _ .” Harry said, rolling his eyes and laughing.

“Ah, to be threatened by a knife and not her wand. She’s changed.”

“For the better or worse?”

“Who knows, Potter?”

“Harry.”

“What?”

“You can call me Harry, Draco. I like to think we’ve been friends since I stopped you from jumping off the Astronomy Tower.”

“Hmm. Sore subject. And, yes, I suppose we are friends,  _ Harry _ .”

“Alright. If we’re friends can you tell me why you didn’t identify me at Malfoy Manor?”

“We’ve gone over this, a thousand times. I realized everything was wrong. Why won’t you believe me?”

“I know you’re telling the truth, Draco, I just… feel like you’re hiding something.”

“Well, I’m not.” Draco snapped. “Stay out of it.”

“Okay.”

+1

Draco sat in the Astronomy Tower. Harry was with him, because somehow the infuriating man had put a charm that only let Draco in with another person.

“Hey, Draco.” Harry said, tossing a balled up piece of parchment at him.

“What, Harry?” Draco groaned, looking up at him. “If you ask about the time I didn’t identify you at the Manor I will throw you and I off the roof together.”

“Don’t joke about that.” Harry scolded. “I was going to ask you about the Charms homework, but since you brought it up…”

“Oh lay off it, Harry! I’ve told you a million times! I saved your fucking life, but no thank you, just more fucking questions! The Boy Wonder doesn’t do thank yous, he just asks and asks when you can’t tell him the fucking truth because the truth is you’re in love with him!” Draco shut his mouth and clamped his hands over it.

The spell didn’t let people leave the tower alone. He knew this. He wondered how close he could get to the edge before Harry managed to stop him.

“You what?” Harry asked.

“Well, I’m not going to say it  _ again _ , Potter, and I know you aren’t daft.” Draco slipped back into his comfortable armor of hostility.

“You… oh my god.”

“Yes, I know it’s bad. Could you get the slurs over with and help me leave this tower?”

Harry surged forward and kissed him. Well. He wasn’t expecting that. When Draco finally realized what was happening he kissed back hungrily, pulling Harry closer. He let his back thump against the ground, Harry straddling on top of him. They made obscene noises into each other’s mouths, unashamedly.

Then Harry’s glasses fell right onto Draco’s face. They broke apart, panting and laughing.

“For fuck’s sake, Harold, and it was going so well.”

“My name isn’t Harold.” Harry protested, wheezing.

“This was going so well until your glasses fell.” Draco plucked them off the floor and set them aside.

“It can go well again.” Harry flirted.

“Shouldn’t we talk about this first? We hated each other's guts for seven years.” Draco said.

“Well, technically, you didn’t  _ hate _ me.” Harry winked.

“No, I could do both. Trust me.”

“Hmm. Well, I’ve been crushing on for a month now, I’ve forgiven you, you’re genuinely a better person now who is  _ still _ learning. We’re dating now, unless you don’t want to. Can we snog more now?”

Draco sighed, rolling his eyes. “So needy. Come here, Golden Boy.” They kissed again, still passionate and hard.

“Maybe I’ll end up getting you off  _ again _ .” Harry muttered when they moved apart. Draco pushed him off.

“I changed my mind. I’m breaking up with you.”


End file.
